Children Are SO Complicated!
by Red-Fox-Angel
Summary: A cute one shot of Inuyasha and Kagome's life AFTER they defeated Naraku and settled down... Very sweet, but kinda short... though still Very very cute!


Children are so complicated!

Life had been great. After years of trying and trying, Naraku had been defeated.

Miroku and Sango, like planned, had been married and moved off. Occasionally visiting the newly weds, Inuyasha and Kagome. Though it was a bit rocky, the two managed.

Life was simple and easy, just a few demons here and there that Inuyasha would have to kill, but everything else was peaceful. Until, that day came, the day a new member was introduced, and that is where our story begins.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cradled the child in her hands, cooing sweet words to her.

Inuyasha popped his head around the corner, ears flattened. "Yes...?" he sighed with a blank look upon his face.

"Could you help instead of sitting on your lazy ass all day?!" Kagome was grumpy, seeing as how she tended to the child all that previous night.

You see, the two had decided to stay in Inuyasha's time era, at times visiting Kagome's family. Seeing as how televisions and many other things hadn't been invented, the two truly had nothing to do but to care for the child.

Inuyasha grumbled and stumbled over to the two, the baby girl was really becoming a pain. "Okay, Hana, be nice to your father." now Kagome directed her attention to the hanyou before her, "And you! Be nice to the baby! I'm going to _**try**_ and at least get about four hours of sleep."

Kagome laid a kiss on top of Hana's head, "Night." with a peck on Inuyasha's lips she was off.

"Damn woman..." Inuyasha huffed. The child whom laid in his arms giggled, a few dribbles of spit on her chin. The child had two black, dog ears placed perfectly upon her head. Which was surrounded by short white locks of curling hair.

_What now?_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha walked out back into the forest which went on for miles in their backyard.

Today was perfect for a walk. The breeze at a light shift, the sun just coming down from it's brightest time. The temperature at an outstanding, comfortable level. Inuyasha sighed as Hana grabbed a lock of his white hair, tugging continuously at it.

"So troublesome...Dammit." It felt good though to have that damn beaded necklace off. Now he could argue with Kagome and her not hold the upper-hand, oh he was so evil...

"Come on little one, let's go for a walk." he could feel the movement of her tail wagging, he soon found out she loved being called little one.

The walk was simple yet relaxing. A few big breezes, but not enough to get the trees to groaning.

The sun was lazily hanging on the horizon line, hues of purple, pink, yellow, blue, and other assortments of colors painting the sky. Hana now lay soundly in his arms, her warm fragile body, barely moving with every breath she took. Inuyasha sighed, he loved it when she was like this. Quiet.

He could she Kagome now, in her silken gown leaning on the door frame awaiting their arrival. She warmly smiled, sleep still apparent on her face. By the looks of it, Inuyasha bet she just woke up, probably scared from the silence of the house. Amazing to think, the house being completely silence, for once.

"I see you had a nice time?" Kagome lazily walked into the kitchen followed by Inuyasha. Tea could be smelled brewing at the very moment.

"And I hoped you had a nice nap?" Inuyasha spoke, unsure if his voice would work after so long of not talking. "Yea," Kagome poured a cup of hot tea, the steam entrancing Inuyasha as he sipped, Kagome now held the girl, cradling her closer as if her life depended on it.

Inuyasha softly chuckled and rose, suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion.

"You look tired." Kagome commented, heading for the archway and towards the steps up to Hana's room.

"As do you." Inuyasha quietly retorted.

Both mutualy agreed to tuck in the slumbering form of Hana and head off to bed. Once at the bed, both Kagome and Inuyasha crashed.

Both laughed together, their voices echoing throughout the room. Snuggling together under the covers both whispered a "Goodnight." and drifted off to a light snooze.

Just as both where on the break of deep sleep, the fussing of Hana could be heard clearly. Making herself louder and louder, clearly not happy.

Kagome just turned over and groaned, "It's your turn, I did it last night."

Inuyasha growled lightly, forcing himself up and out of bed.

"God! Children...ugh! Children are just so complicated!"

With that Inuyasha went to tend to the child, ending another life of the couples day.


End file.
